The New Girl: A Gwuncan Story
by TheReal-Xslayer
Summary: When a new girl visits a small town elsewhere in order to escape from the troubles of her past life, she quickly becomes close friends with the town bad boy and is ready to reveal her secret. But, could the problems of her past catch up to her if she does. Whether or not they do, she'll have to rely on friendship, to get her though these hard times. *Gwuncan*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: *This is my first ever fanfic, and I'd like any form of criticism you have, so don't hold back. I'm not done writing this story yet, I kinda just have creativity block, so I'll continue to edit it and upload more parts as soon as I get more ideas. It's kind of short. Yup. That's all. So thanks for um reading this.* **

**Duncan's p.o.v**

There was a new girl that just came into town. IMHO, she was a babe. Having only just gotten here, I decided, I could take that little opening as a chance to get to know this mysterious girl.

* * *

She had come with two people just about as pale skinned as her, but slightly darker. One looked a few years younger than her, he was wearing a backwards blue and white cap followed by a yellow-ish brown-ish shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans, carrying a guitar case and some luggage with an annoyed look on his face. I smirked as I looked down at my shirt, which also had a skull on it. There was also an older looking lady with her, wearing all pink. She was pretty hot too, but my attention focused on the girl with the black and teal hair, standing next to the other two characters. I smirked as I realized that she had been staring at something. "O shit!" I muttered, as I realized the item of her attention was me.

I walked over to them. She quickly looked away.

**Gwen's p.o.v**

"OMG! He's coming over here. Keep it cool Gwen, keep it cool!" A cough cleared my throat as my mother nudged me, startled at the punk's slightly threatening appearance. Too afraid to talk, I intuited. I gave her a quick glance before saying "Hi. My name's Gwen Davis. My family's new here. We got this map on our way over, but it's a little confusing" I said with a nervous chuckle. He smirked. He could tell that we felt a little uneasy being in his presence – ("I kinda have that affect on people" he thought). "Newbs huh?" he chuckled. Although he knew he was being extremely out of character, he offered to help us. For a small fee of course. "Well, you're in luck" he said as he mentally patted himself on the back as a sudden thought struck his mind. "I am an official tour guide around these parts." He thought twice about whether he should con us out of our money or not. He quickly answered no. Although it may not sound like a big deal to you, it was for him. For this young man, this thought, it was definitely a first. "If you'd like, I could give you a tour" he said. "Normally," he made sure to mention "I wouldn't be giving you a freebie, but I'm feeling oddly generous today, and I think I will. Just 'cause I'm that nice" "Oh great, he's one of _those_ guys." I thought. But there was something interesting about him. Something different. And I was all about being different. "My names Duncan Matthews" he said as he smirked "I'm a bit famous around these parts if I do say so myself." He said giving me a wink. "Duncan" I thought, "hmm."

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Her mother was surprisingly both pleased and bewildered after the tour of the town. Although, she didn't trust me at first, she had to admit, I was actually warming up to her. "Wow mom" Gwen began "I hate to admit it, but you were right, this place is pretty cool." "Are we going to be staying here?" asked the boy, surprisingly with no annoyance on his face. "Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure, if it's the right place."

* * *

Having been constantly moving around to different places, due to financial problems, and her family being "special" and all,the brunette wondered whether staying in one place would actually be a good thing for them. "Hey" Duncan said suddenly "this town's not so bad, don't knock it till you try it" he said trying hard to convince them that staying might not be such a bad idea. "You know, for the town's sake of course. More people means more income. It'd really be best for the town." He thought. Gwen tried to hide a laugh. Confused, Duncan just smiled and winked at her.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

" Hmm." My mom avidly thought about it for a while before coming to some concluding thoughts. "I really hope that we get to stay… Um, 'cause it would be cool living here is all" I thought. No other reason but that. I laughed a nervous mental laugh. "Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

* * *

They were walking. And for no apparent reason, Gwen's younger brother quickly ran off, as something had caught his eye. It was a guitar shop. And in the display case was a brand new, classic black, electric Gibson guitar.

"M-m-mom?" He struggled to let out, hands and head pressed against the cool glass window of the guitar shop, interrupting his mother's train of thought. "Yes dear?" she asked. "G-g-g-Gibson…" was all he could manage to say. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't really afford…" She stopped in her tracks. He had pulled away from the window. There was that look on his face again. A look of; angst, sorrow, and misery had appeared on it. A look that was all too familiar. It was the look he had on his face, the night my brother and I awoke to a small crashing noise, and rushed down the stairs to our living room. Only to find _him_ - the man I refused to call father, walking out the door as he left my mother sobbing on the floor. Physically and mentally broken. My brother only showed that face when he was truly truly disappointed, which was not often. I patted him on the back. Remembering that moment. A tear ran down my cheek, and I quickly tried to hide it. Duncan, didn't know me or my family yet. But the look on his face when we saw mine, showed nothing but care and true sympathy, something my family had not received for a long time. His famous grin, turned into a sorrow filled look.

The day moved on and so did our lives. Duncan and I both went home to our families, keeping each other in the back of our minds. We had both experienced something we couldn't explain. I felt like we had... some sort of connection, but I couldn't figure out why... I know. I know, totally girly. But, it was the truth. I was glad I met him. He was a true friend.

* * *

**Gwen's p.o.v.**

I've been living here for almost a month now. Life's been pretty good. This place had something, my family had never experienced for a long time due to our history. It had people, that didn't care about who you were or where you came from, but focused more on the content of your character. Honestly, it felt too good to be true. All, of this felt too weird to be my life. My life was crappy, this wasn't. But it was also too lucid to be a dream. I wasn't living in a five story house, and I didn't have a rich family, but I had a compassionate community of people whom I loved, for their unique qualities. Either way I didn't care, everything was perfect. Just perfect. Duncan and I actually grew to be good friends. He was still a flirt, and I learned about his criminal ways which my mom was oblivious to, as always. But as I continued to experience this happiness, I later realized that this was real life. Nothing this good could last forever, I just knew it. Something would ruin it. Something always does. My realization came true later that day, while Duncan and I were hanging out and "it" reared its ugly head.

* * *

***End of part one. I will continue this whether this gets the views or not. As you can tell by my little blurb, yes Gwen does have a dark hidden secret. I will reveal it in the following chapters, but I'll keep leaving little hints along the way. This is my first ever fanfiction, if that's what you call it, and I'd love to get feedback on this. I haters gonna hate, let em hate. Any suggestions you have I'm all ears. Part two will be posted hopefully later today, More characters will be introduced, including Courtney. I hate her guts man. Peace out, and as my favorite wrestler once said "You can't see me!"***


	2. Chapter 2

"Schnookums?" It said. Duncan made a face that looked as if he were going to barf, faint, scream, and run for it all at the same time. I giggled at the sight of this. He eased his posture, as he looked at my calming complexion. He still looked a little uncomfortable, though, and for some odd reason, at that moment I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Shit." I muttered. "Why the hell are you shitting for? I'm the one who should be worried now." He stated. His question caught me by surprise. I honestly had no idea what was going on with me. And I admit, I was pretty freaked out at first, so I decided to freak him out a bit too."It's your girlfriend isn't it?" I asked smirking. "How- how did y-" I cut him off. "Cuz I'm psychic." I tried my best attempting to make a creepy noise, but failed… miserably. I didn't actually doubt it by now – me being psychic. It seemed to make more sense than everything else that was happening - and by that I meant me finding such a great place as this. "Hah hah, that would actually be pretty awesome pasty." He said. Pasty. That was the nickname he gave me. " I know right, Juvie."

I knew he was trouble the day he conned us into giving us a tour of the place. It wasn't really a bad thing because he didn't ask for money, but that didn't matter to my mother. My mom pretty much resented him for a while after she found out about his not so great past and she said that she didn't 'approve' of our friendship. But honestly, I couldn't give a crap. At that moment, a girl with light brown skin appeared, I couldn't place her ethnicity based on her appearance. "Duncan! I leave for a couple days, and you're doing God knows what with some Goth wannabee What the hell were you thinking?!" she hisses through clenched teeth. "That must be 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' " I whisper. He chuckled, and replied to his crazy boa; "I'm sorry Courtney. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He replied sounding sincere. After hearing about the constant bickering that followed this relationship, I guess the spark that was their love, kinda burned out. He couldn't find the "meaning" of his relationship with her anymore as he put it. Did I sympathize for him, of course. But there was one thing I wondered, "What was he doing with a girl like her in the first place, if he didn't like her anymore why not break up with her?" It sounded pretty simple to me. She quickly processed the words he just said, as her evil gaze was fixed directly on me. It was very unsettling, but I just ignored it and rolled my eyes. I didn't want her to feel any more powerful, than she thought she was. "_You_" she growled "what are _you_ doing with him?" Before replying, I had to get something off my chest. "Hi" I said, "you must be Courtney. I'm Gwen, and I'd just like to say that it isn't polite to call people 'you'. You could've just asked me what my name is. I would've been happy to tell you. " I flashed her a grin as I continued "And to answer your question, I'm just hanging out with my bud here" I said patting him on the stomach. He chuckled nervously. "You are so going to get it. I'm telling my daddy." She shrieked. "Ooh, your _daddy_. What is your _dad-"_I was cut off, by Duncan's hand on my mouth as he whispered "shut up" to me. "I'm not scared of your dad" he said, "and I suggest you and your pole get out of here." I was confused, I didn't see a pole. "You know what, you're not even worth it!" she exclaimed as she ran away, screaming and destroying everything in her path like a tornado.

"Yikes" I said. Looks like my best friend Duncan didn't do girlfriends. I'd say he's more of a lets fuck and then you can go away kind of guy. "I know, and guess who gets to deal with it. This guy." He laid down on the windshield of his car. We were sitting on his 1967 Chevy impala.:D. My dream car. "And why _do_ you have to deal with it?" I asked. "You know that's a great question" he said "I'll answer you as soon as I figure that one out for myself." "That's rough" I replied "I thought Duncan the bad boy, could do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to." "Same here, sweetheart, but I was kind of threatened to be with that bitch. Totally not my choice, but my dear old daddy thought that _she'd_ be a good influence on _me._" He said. "He's met her right?" I asked bewildered. "She's a really good actor. That's all I can say." He replied. "Poor you." "I know, I know. Hey, at least I get to hang out with a really cool girl. I got an awesome car" he patted her (the car) beautiful black exterior "Life's good." "That's great. And thanks. What about your parents?" I asked. "Oh yeah. Them too. I don't know. I feel like my dad hates me, and my mom… I honestly feel bad because it's like all she does is try to make sure my dad and I are getting along. But we're constantly fighting about my 'criminal ways'… By the way I got these two candy bars. Here ya go." He flashed that grin of his. "Hah hah. Aaahh thanks. Where'd you get it?" I asked. "A place..." he replied. "You stole this didn't you?" "No, I just… Lifted it out of the candy section at the candy store, and didn't get caught." "No way. This has got to be the sweetest form of thievery ever." I said. "I'm a sweet thief" he said. "Wow, no wonder you're dad hates you. Now you're just asking for it." I replied. "Oof. That hurts Gwen." He said putting a hand to his heart. "What? Did the thief go soft?" I mocked. "You wanna make something of it?" he replied. "Let's go. May the best man win" I said. He tackled me, and we landed on the ground with a small thud. "Well, I'm the only man here so, I guess that's a win by default." he replied snickering. I grinned, "Oh, but that's where your wrong." "What do you –" He was cut off as I kneed him in the balls. I winced in pain, as I started rolling of the floor. "That's not fair." he squeaked. "What, was that about 'the best man winning'?" I asked. "Fine, I admit. You're obviously the better man here." He said. "Gee thanks. That rely means a lot." I replied dryly. "Sorry, didn't know it would bother you." he said. "Do my ears deceive me, or is _Duncan_ actually apologizing for something? I thought it was against his alleged 'bad ass' code." I teased. He smirked back. "Hey it's not alleged, ever seen anyone as sexy and bad ass as me?" "Yeah right. You _sexy?"_ He quickly replied to my snide comment. "Hey, you didn't seem to have a problem, when you kept blushing and staring at me when we first met." "Oh my gosh! I was not blushing at you!" she protested. "Jeez, jeez. Cool your boobs. No need to get so defensive if it's not true." He had a point. What am I saying? "Whatever." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid back down on his car. "You know, I've always wanted to get one of these." "What?" he asked. "Your car. It's a 1967 Chevy Impala right?" I replied.

* * *

***Authors note* *That is actually my dream car. XD Guess where I got it from…. I bet none of you know. That's a shame – shakes head disapprovingly-***

* * *

"Ha-ha. Right, I didn't know you were into cars." "Well, not really, just this one. I don't really like driving cars. Bad for the environment" I said. "Oh" he replied, "I didn't know you were a nature chick." "And is that a bad thing or a good thing?" I asked attentively. "It could mean whatever you want it to mean." He says while wiggling his brow. "Could I tell you something?" I ask, I can sense that he surprised, as he waits a while before answering. "Yeah, sure." I chuckle. "Well, you can't tell anyone but, I'm not very popular, and I don't know. But, I guess that I wish there were times when I wished I was a bubbly popular girl that went to parties and sang karaoke." He smiles to himself. "But, I don't think I could…" "Wow, that was deep." He replied. "Oh shut up, I know it's stupid. But hey" I said "you only live once right, why not?" I don't know exactly how it happened, but we ended up kissing. Our lips slowly clashed, I placed my hand on his chest his on my waist. I don't know exactly how long we stayed like that. After the kiss, he was the first to reply "Ooh", he said. I chuckled. It was a bit awkward afterwards, so he decided to speak up. "So you like this car, huh?" he asked. "Hah ha yeah…." I replied. I quickly regretted the kiss as I remembered he had a girlfriend. "Shit!" I said. "What is it now?" he groaned. "You have a girlfriend." I said. He smiled "She doesn't have to know" I interrupted him "You can't be serious." I said. "Yeah" he replied "I'm thinking of breaking up with her." "But what about your dad and her dad?" I asked. "Like you said, you only live once. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life unhappy. You know? And the only way I could be happy is if I'm away from her." "Wow. That was deep." I said. "Yeah, I'm a deep guy. See you later, pasty" and he left. I thought about what he said, about what I said, and I realized that I was right. And if he was going to take my advice, I decided that I should too. If I was going to start a new life here, I should be truthful to my new friend. I was going to reveal my secret to him, tomorrow at school.

**Duncancs P.o.v**

The next day, as I drove my motorcycle to school, something peculiar caught my attention. It was a black and teal haired girl wearing blue jeans and a black tank top, topped off by black combat gloves, sitting criss cross apple sauce, on a rock under a giant elm. I stopped my motorcycle. "Hey Gwen!" I called to her, but she didn't reply. Curious I hopped off and I took a step forward and called her name again, with the same results as before. I continued walking until I was directly in front of her, and I noticed her eyes were closed. So, I did what, I thought would be the right thing to do, and I slapped her. To my surprise, she didn't move. Didn't even flinch. I was beyond worried by now, but thinking there was nothing I could do, I just sat down, and joined her on a rock next to her. A couple seconds later she cried "Ow!" and started rubbing her cheek. "What the fuck?!" she cried. "I'm sorry" I said, "I didn't know what was going on, you didn't reply when I called you, twice. So I just slapped you to see if you'd react." I said. "Oh… Sorry" she said "I was meditating." "Meditating?" I asked. "Yeah, I was getting more in tune with my inner self. I always do it in the mornings." "Oh" I said shocked "maybe you can teach me how to do it, after school." "Oh yeah, sure thing." She replied. We had decided to just pretend that our little "incident" last night, never happened, even though this was the case, I was still a little surprised that she was being so cool about it. She hopped onto my motorcycle and put on a helmet. "You might wanna hang on tight, sweetheart. I wouldn't want you falling off and bruising any part of that smoking hot bod of yours." I said, as I revved the motor. "Just shut up and drive" she replied, I could tell she was blushing under her helmet.

**Gwen's p.o.v.**

We arrived at school a couple minutes later, and Duncan parked his motorcycle in the school parking lot. We both got off, and walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. "Don't worry" he said suddenly "you'll make new friends quick." It took me a minute to realize that he was talking to me. "Oh, I'm not worried" I replied with a nervous chuckle. "Okay, then. Go walk up to that group over there and tell them you want to be their friends" he said as he pointed to a group of jocks and cheerleaders. "Um, no thanks I don't hang out around those kind of people. I'm actually more like the one whose made fun of by them" I replied. "Really?" he asked "I would have never guessed." We continued walking until we approached another table. At this table, two blondes were making out, a nerd was flexing for some reason I couldn't quite understand seeing as there was nothing on his arms but bone and skin. There was a black girl there, she was kind of big, and I guess she was watching the nerd, 'cause she was just smiling and laughing. There was also a blonde and a brunette making out, and a short girl with braces and glasses, staring disapprovingly at the blonde and brunette. We took a seat here. As if on cue, "she-who-shall-not-be-named" walked up, squeezing her way between Duncan and I at the table. Another boy joined the table, carrying a guitar. I must admit, I did think he was kinda cute, but I honestly had no feelings for him what so ever. "Hey" he said to Duncan, "who's the girl?" I replied for him "The girl's name is Gwen. She just arrived here like a month ago. Nice to meet you by the way." "Oh, I'm sorry" he said. "It's cool." I replied. One by one, everyone introduced themselves to me. Even "it". "My name's Courtney" it said "and if I were you, I'd stay away from Duncan."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I replied "you gonna-" I was cut off by Duncan putting his hand over my mouth and whispering to me to shut up. I took his advice and finally shut up. "Ooh, cat got your tongue?" said the whore. "Courtney, we don't want any trouble so you can take you and your "crew" and get the hell out of here" replied Bridgette. Everyone started yelling at each other when finally another member of the popular crew spoke up (Heather) "okay people, we're leaving. But not because you told us to, because we want to." And they all retaliated following their leader.

***Author's note* *Sorry this one is a bit short, I'll make another as soon as I get more ideas. Rock n' Roll, also R&R.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was in the bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine, but I wasn't feeling so well. "What's going on with me?" I thought to myself as sweat raced down my head. The room began spinning. I… didn't feel so good. My knees buckled, as they could no longer bear the weight of my body. I fell to the floor almost instantly….

I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself in a white room. Someone had been shining a flashlight in my eye. It took me a couple minutes to regain total control of my body. "She's waking up" I could hear a voice saying. "Gwen!" someone called my name, but I couldn't quite make out the voice. My eyes blinked, the light was really bright. "Gwen!" the voice called my name again, sounding somewhat distorted this time. I couldn't hold on, I couldn't…

Everything went dark.

"What happened to her?!" I could hear a male voice asking. "We're not quite sure, but we're thinking she went into anaphylactic shock" said the doctor. "You're not quite sure? Well, you better be sure in the next couple minutes before I kick your ass!" said the man. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to _calm_ _down_. Okay? Just calm down" the doctor replied. "I don't wanna fucking calm down, that's my best friend in there! Just let me fucking see her!" the male voice shouted. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow that." The doctor said. In almost an instant I could hear another voice screaming "Sir! Security! We need Security over here!" "Duncan?" I said, although I was hardly able to hear myself. I heard two men, rushing through the door and then the sound of my best friend being taken away, screaming my name. Remember how I said humans were afraid of the unknown? Well, I was afraid, because I didn't know what was happening. I lay there in that lonely room, silently. Crying to myself. And I thought, where were my mom and brother, throughout all of this…

**Gwen's house – A couple minutes earlier**

A telephone rang at the house, and Ms. Davis (Gwen's mom) picked up. "Hello?" she answered. "Hello Ms. Davis, this is the Road Stead hospital. We have a young lady here by the name of Gwen Davis, is this her mother?" asked the nurse. "Yes, this is she. What happened to her?!" asked a frightened mother. "We don't know exactly what happened. She was found on the floor of her school restroom, unconscious. We've treated her for anaphylactic shock, but she doesn't seem to be responding to the treatment very well. Her pulse and breathing rate are stable, but it's crucial that we know if this has happened before" replied the nurse. "Uh um uh no. I don't believe it's ever happened before" said her mother, quickly and nervously. "Mam, is that a no?" asked the caller impatiently. "Yes, it's a no" replied . "Okay, she is situated at (gives her the address). Her room number is room 301 in the trauma department. I'll give you a visitors pass when you arrive" said the nurse. "Oh, okay. Thank you very much" replied Gwen's mother. "Mam, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry, she's in good hands." Ms. Davis sighs "I sure hope she'll be alright. Bye." She hangs up the phone. A minute later a small thud is heard on the living room floor. My mom dropped to her knees and started sobbing.

**In the car**

**Gwen's brothers p.o.v.**

Its about 11 a.m. mom and I are on our way to the hospital. "Mom! Gwen's gonna be alright. Right mom?" I asked. My mother sniffed an quickly dried the tears from her eyes "Yeah" her voice broke as she cried, "she's gonna be just fine." I smiled at her mom, to comfort her, but in my heart I knew she was lying. I gaze out the window and stared at the perfect blue sky. Not a cloud could be found it in it. As I continued my blank stare, I found myself wishing that it were night time, that way: I could wish on a star. If, I was that lucky, I would wish that our family was normal. That dad never left. That Gwen didn't have to get hurt like this. That our luck didn't just suck. I found myself drifting of in my own thoughts. And a couple minutes later – I fell asleep.

I awoke to my mom, rubbing my back and touching my head for some reason. I awoke slowly but surely and my mom removed her hand from my face. "You ready to go see your sister?" she asked sweetly. The calmness in her voice soothed me. She had been so worried earlier, when I was taking care of her. But now, I guess she decided it was her turn to assume the parent position. I found out that my eyes had gotten a little rusty from sleeping, and I saw white marks, barely visible, running down the lengths of my cheeks. I must've cried myself to sleep. But, I didn't care enough to question my manliness, my main concern was my sister, and making sure she was alright. I quickly wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket, and smiled at my mom to let her know I was ready. With that she turned off the car engine, and opened her door. A jet of cool air flowed through the opening and blew across my face. I followed in pursuit and my mom and I entered the hospital. After going through all the checkout and visitor pass crap, my mom and I were finally permitted access to see my sister.

When we got there we were kind of surprised to see a male figure hunched over Gwen's body. I was kind of creeped out, as I approached I guess he heard my footsteps. If I were in his shoes, my response would have been to quickly run away, but he didn't He just sat there, still, quiet. He ran a hand on Gwen's face, and to my amazement, he just disappeared into thin air. I looked at my mom with this puzzled look on my face. She didn't seem to notice a thing. "Okay" I thought to myself "you missed your sister. So you're just imagining stuff." I decided to accept my lame explanation, as my focus went back to my sister. "Hey" she said weakly. "Hey scar face" I said pointing to some stitches she had just above her right brow. "It's nice to know that you can still make your lame jokes even at a time like this" she played "come here an give your sis a hug." I did as she told me. "So how are you feeling sweetie?" my mom asked me "you holding up okay?" "Yeah mom. I'm pretty sure I'm fine" I replied "Duncan was here a while ago. He got in a fight with the doctor" I smirk "so they took him away." My mom was kind of bewildered at the fact that I could be smirking at a time like this. "Yeah" she replied "that sounds like Duncan." The silence was broken by my mom asking me another question "Can you remember any of it at all?" she asked. I thought for a minute before responding. "No. Not really" I said "All I can remember is being in the girls bathroom. I'm not sure what I was doing in there, but I felt weird. And the next thing I know, I woke up here." "Wow" replied my brother. "Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are. I think, I remember a man's voice, when I woke up. It sounded familiar and I was able to figure out it was Duncan, and you know the rest." At that moment, I could feel what my mom and brother were feeling. I was shocked as new feelings rushed into my body. They were afraid, now I was too. We sat together in silence, before my mom broke it. "Well" she said "we better be going. You're brother has to go to school tomorrow." "What?!" he cried in horror "why?!" "Well, I don't see you in a hospital bed now, do I mister?!" As she said that , I could hear what my brother was thinking. I was going to try something. I was going to try and send him a telepathic message. "Hey bro" I said "It's me Gwen. Look I know you're sad and all, but don't wish to get hurt just cause you think it would be fun or whatever." He quickly glanced back at me "Gwen?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. My mother didn't dare try to intrude in what he thought was a brother-sister bonding exercise. I then tried to send my mom a message. I saw her glance at me, but quickly look away. I knew she got my message, but why was she pretending that she didn't? We quickly said our goodbyes and they left.

"Wow Gwen's growing up faster than I thought." Her mother thought as they headed to the car. "It's almost her time now. I hope they don't find her." My brother looked at my mom's solemn face and asked her if everything was okay. She quickly replied that everything was fine and smiled. Gwen's brother returned the smile. He still wondered who that mysterious man was that was watching Gwen while she was asleep. Why was he there, and why and how did he disappear into thin air, with a blinding white flash of light, as we approached Gwen? Did his mother really not see the strange man? He couldn't answer any of his own questions, but what he was sure of is that he'd get to the bottom of this. Whether it would be now, or later, he would get to the bottoms of these mysterious things that were going on. For his sister.


	5. Chapter 5 preview

***Authors note* *I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I started writing chapter five earlier today, and I thought the beginning came out absolutely brilliant, so I decided to post a preview of it for fun. Your welcome. Here goes:***

* * *

At Duncan's place

"Duncan!" called his mom worried. For the punk had locked himself in his bedroom.

"Duncan, we know you're upset, but you can't spend the rest of your life locked up in your room." She said. At that comment, Duncan jerked the door to his room open, and came out to face his terrified mother. "My life?!" he said "My life?! I don't even have a fucking life anymore! I was sent here on a mission. To protect a girl that I haven't even met in my life! It was my first job in a while, and I failed!" "It'll be oka-" his father started saying before getting cut off by his son "Do not, tell that it's going to be okay! Cause you know what Paul, nothing is ever okay." The couple looked at him in fear, as their son pushed past them and left the house.

* * *

It was always a hard decision picking which bodies they go into. The young ones are so close minded but their morals and beliefs are always strong. But, the older ones are more experienced, they know how to handle situations like this. They just aren't as empathetic.

* * *

Duncan walked across the street feeling the cool breeze of the night air, passing an illuminated church board with the message "The Lord always keeps an eye on his children." Duncan read this with a heavy heart. He knew this was true deep down in his heart, but the surface still bubbled with angst and hatred resulting in the circuits on the sign shorting out leaving the board in total darkness. He quickly realized what he had done, and regretted his actions. The sound of fluttering wings could be heard as the boy disappeared from the dark street, leaving it completely silent.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! End of preview hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

At Duncan's place

"Duncan!" called his mom worried. For the punk had locked himself in his bedroom.

"Duncan, we know you're upset, but you can't spend the rest of your life locked up in your room." She said. At that comment, Duncan jerked the door to his room open, and came out to face his terrified mother. "My life?!" he said "My life?! I don't even have a fucking life anymore! I was sent here on a mission. To protect a girl that I haven't even met in my life! It was my first job in a while, and I failed!" "It'll be oka-"his father started saying before getting cut off by his son "Do not, tell that it's going to be okay! Cause you know what Paul, nothing is ever okay." The couple looked at him in fear, as their son pushed past them and left the house.

It was always a hard decision picking which bodies they go into. The young ones are so close minded but their morals and beliefs are always strong. But, the older ones are more experienced, they know how to handle situations like this. They just aren't as empathetic.

Duncan walked across the street feeling the cool breeze of the night air, passing an illuminated church board with the message "The Lord always keeps an eye on his children." Duncan read this with a heavy heart. He knew this was true deep down in his heart, but the surface still bubbled with angst and hatred resulting in the circuits on the sign shorting out leaving the board in total darkness. He quickly realized what he had done, and regretted his actions. The sound of fluttering wings could be heard as the boy disappeared from the dark street, leaving it completely silent.

The next day, Gwen had been released from the hospital, with nothing but stitches. Around the time after her brother and mother visited and the mysterious man disappeared, she had somehow made a miraculous recovery. She was sitting on her bed in her room, drawing. Her mother and brother had left to a friend's house to visit. She was home alone. She tried not to think of her little incident. As she was drawing, she heard a knock on her window. She pulled away the blinds and there hanging on the railings of her window was none other than the delinquent himself. Plastered on his face was that famous grin of his.

He mouthed the words "can I come in?" I quickly got up from my bed, and unlocked the window and let him in. "Nice room you got here" he said "It's so white." "Thanks" I replied. "So, what's up?" "Can't a guy just check on his lovely lady friend, without being questioned about it?" he asked. "Okay, you got a point, but seriously you couldn't have just knocked on the door?" I asked him. "Using doors is so cliche he replied with a smirk. "So, how are you holding up?" he asked. "Well, physically, I'm good, but I don't know. It just bugs me because I honestly can't remember a thing" she responded. "Yeah, it must suck. I couldn't imagine forgetting something like that" he said.

I hated keeping secrets from him, especially when he was being so open with me. I thought about what he said the night we were hanging out on his Impala, about his relationship with Courtney. I remember him telling me how his relationship had been arranged, how he had been threatened to be in a relationship with her, and how his father thought she'd be a good influence on him. I remembered what I told him. What I said about only living once, and I actually realized that I was right.

He took my advice and broke up with her, a few days later. I was surprised, but I guess if he was willing to take my advice, I decided that I should too. If I was going to start a new life here, I should be truthful to my new friend. I realized that I was only gonna to live this life once and I didn't want to live a life full of lies and secrets. I knew that there would still be some things that I had to keep in the dark, but I decided that it was time to tell. "Duncan?" "Yeah?" he asked. "Um, there's something I want to tell you." He smiled "What? You gonna confess your true feelings for me, tell me you're in love with me and ask me to hook up with you?" "Umm no. And I do not have feelings for you!" I replied. "Keep telling yourself that." "Can I speak now?" I asked. "Go for it" he said. "Okay, but you have to promise not to ever tell anyone. Do you promise? "I asked him. "Sure." He said. I grabbed his hand, and he blushed. "No" I said "Say it. Say that you promise. Please?" I asked. I could tell he thought I was joking, but when he looked me in the eyes, he knew I wasn't "I promise." He said. I took a deep and he patted me on the back. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "No" I said and I started to tear up. He pulled me into his arms, and I just sat there crying. He was worried about me, I knew, but he was also scared because he didn't know what was happening. It was just like us humans to be afraid of the unknown.

A few minutes later, I broke from his grasp and dried the tears from my eyes. He asked me if I was okay, and I replied with a nod. He decided to go first. "Gwen" he said "I came here because… there's something I need to tell you." "Okay" I said. "Well, before I can tell you, you have to promise that you will never tell a soul." "I promise." I said. "Gwen. I know who you really are. I know about your family, I know about your dad-" I cut him off. "My dad?!" I asked. "Yes" he replied calmly "he was a good man." I stood up, and stared at him in disbelief. "How did he know my dad?" I wondered. I felt so confused, so angry as he said that word. _Dad._ I didn't have a dad, anymore he left me to take care of my brother while my mom was away trying to find the means to keep our family alive. He abandoned us. A blast of anger suddenly escaped from my lips as began to scream at him. "You don't know anything about him!" I shouted "my dad was a fucking coward. He beat my mother. He left us all alone to die. He killed 66 freaking people before, sealing the deal and killing himself! Don't you dare fucking say that he was a good man!" I no longer had a father. The day he left was the day I lost my father.

* * *

***Flash back***

**News Reporter: **

**A deadly shooting had occurred in our quiet town, earlier tonight, when a man came by Route 66 armed with a Uzi Sub-machine gun and shot and killed 66 people in a deadly massacre, right before shooting himself.**

** The motives behind this shocking event have not yet been determined. We are now at the crime scene. Police have just arrived at the scene to find the gun man dead, and 66 people killed in this event. Their bodies have been scattered all over the area. **

**Witnesses have described the shooter to be a dark-haired male in his late 30's or early 40's. Police later identify the man who happened to be filed under multiple names. One of which is John Davis. Father of a Gwen Davis, and a young boy.**

**This incident is very graphic (the cameras do a wide scan of the area, showing the dead bodies). According to the neighbors of the gunman, he seemed passive just an hour before the massacre. They were just enjoying a nice meal while watching television, when their neighbor knocked on the door. They greeted him, but he didn't reply. He quickly turned away and left. The neighbors, frightened didn't know what to do with the strange event that had just transpired.**

**We are now at the home of his 11 year old daughter Gwen Davis, her 9 year old brother, and their mother. We interviewed her. We do not have the video exclusive, but we did get most of the information written down. Before the massacre had occurred, Ms. Davis tells us that her husband had been experiencing some aggressive behavior. We learn that he had gotten into an argument with his wife before the massacre, where he had done something that he had never done before. He hit her. **

**In an observation of the body, bewildered doctors found traces of sulfur in the gun man's blood samples not knowing what to make of it. Some priests believe the behavior, could have been caused by a demonic possession, where doctors quickly rule out this suggestion, believing it only to be the reactions of a schizophrenic man probably suffering from a mental disorder. Unable to rule out any possible causes of this event, thought by some to in fact be an unholy act of Devil, Mr. Davis' case remains cold.**

***End of flashback* **

***TBC***


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This chapter takes place exactly after Gwen and Duncan's little "fight"**

**Also this chapter contains stuff like ghosts. No demonic possessions, but if you are scared of those kinds of stuff, I suggest you not read it… Enjoy XD**

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

It was three hours before dead hour.  
I stood in front of an old house that had been abandoned before I had even moved to this town, and I'd been here a long time.

I quickly searched through the pockets of my jackets, fumbling through keys, a cross, and loose items, until I finally found the item I had been looking for. My flashlight. I turned it on to make sure it worked, and it shone brightly in the pitch back sky. No stars had been out, making this journey that much more frightening. I walked to the front of the building, wondering if this was the sensible thing to do. I knew in my heart that it wasn't the sane thing to do, but I had to do it. I had to get my revenge. My conscience told me to turn back, but I was too stubborn. I walked into the creepy house, slowly and cautiously, pointing my flashlight at every crack or crevice of the house, as I heard a groaning sound. My confidence quickly wore out as I tried to reassure myself that those sound I heard had just been the floorboards- just the creaky, old, dangerous, floorboards. I quickly looked around and for the oldest looking thing in that room. My eyes led me to an old looking box bestowed on a table, as if it were asking me to take it. I quickly grabbed the silver box and ran like the wind, exiting the house like my life depended on it.

I dropped my flashlight as I ran, but I didn't dare look back. I didn't care. I had gotten what I came for, and that was all that mattered. "Welcome to Hell, Gwenny" I muttered under my breath, cackling to myself.

**Next Day**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I still couldn't believe it. Duncan the Devil was an angel. It made absolutely no sense in my mind, but I trusted my best friend. This would be so cool! Although, my understanding of angels and their "abilities" was limited, I couldn't wait to know what I could get out of this new information. I know, totally selfish, but hey it's not my fault I'm only human.

I hear the door bell ring. "I got it Gwen!" m y mother shouted from the basement. A couple minutes later, my curiosity meter rose to full. I knew I'd explode if I didn't find out who was at the door. I raced downstairs to find "It", "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", "The Creature from the Black Lagoon", "The Mother of All That is Evil", the girl who I've grown to despise, due to the torment I had received, for the past few months. It. Was. Courtney. And she was wearing a weird tool belt around her waist. What was she doing here? I raced back up to my room like a ninja, and I quietly closed my door. No one must know I was there.

I heard a knocking sound on my door, a couple minutes later. "Who is it?" I groaned. "It's mom, can I come in?" my mother asked. I let her in. And at the door, you guessed it, was Courtney. My mother had tricked me. She pushed me in my room, and slammed my door shut. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was quickly met with a slap to the face. "What the hell Courtney?!" I cried. "That's for stealing my man, bitch." I couldn't tell what hurt more. The sting from the slap, or the sting from the word. I had had enough. I left the room before I did something that I might regret later.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"She left. Great! Now where am I gonna put this?" I looked around the room, wondering where to put the object. I had spotted a crack forming in the wall. I kicked it in making a small hole. I dropped the small silver box in the hole, and refilled it with a quick drying cement type thing, smoothing it over and pushing her desk a bit to cover it partly. I looked at my work for a minute, admiring my evil geniusness. I left the room abruptly, making sure no one had seen me. I ran down the stairs and yelled "Bye!" to Gwen and her mother and left.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My mother had been trying to look for a job for the past few weeks with no success. So she decided to broaden her search area to a wider horizon. Different towns, countries maybe. We had already broken into this house and this town, and it had become a home to us. It was one of the only things keeping our messed up lives together. I guess she didn't want to take that away from us, so she let us stay.

"Mom. Don't, you trust me? " I asked. "Well of course I do honey. I just wanna know that in case an emergency happened to arise, you and your brother would be safe." She replied. "Mom, I'm almost 18, you can't keep treating me like a child." I defended. "Gwen, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. You understand that with our situation, I'm just doing my best to keep you guys safe." I hated it when she was right. She yelled bye to my brother who had been playing our Xbox360 upstairs. He yelled bye back. She left after giving me a hug. Duncan should be arriving in a couple of minutes. Great. My mom trusted a criminal more than she did her own daughter.

Duncan had arrived minutes later with pizza and video games for my brother, and nothing for me. How nice. My brother rushed down to meet the punk. It sickened me that my brother was tight with my best friend. I don't know why, but it did.

I took a slice of pizza, as Duncan situated himself on my couch. "So how you been?" he asked. "Not good" I told him. "Courtney stopped by my house earlier today." I replied. "What did she want?" he asked. "I really have no idea. She just came, went to my room to harass and slap me. So, I left, and after like ten minutes she went downstairs and left." He looked puzzled. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, I checked my stuff. Everything was in place. Didn't look like she touched anything." I said, "maybe she was trying to contaminate my stuff with her evil disease or something" I responded with a smirk. "Yeah, maybe he said before giving me a quick smile. I decide to change the topic. Maybe talk about his family or something.

It was nearing night time, and the sky was already dark. No starts could be found in the sky. It was as if they were hiding under a big black blanket. I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. I rushed up to see what was going on, and Duncan followed. It took me a while to locate the source of the noise. I entered my room, to find it pitch black. I stepped in and let out a cry as shards of glass pierced my skin, drawing blood. My lamp had fallen off my night stand and had crumbled into tiny pieces. My brother rushed in to ask me if I was okay. I nodded. "Could you get me the first aid kit?" I asked him. He ran out and came back minutes later with it. He got out the tweezers an d carefully removed the shards from my foot. There were no band aids, lucky me. My brother left again and raided our mom's room and the bathroom looking for band aids, but couldn't find any. He was determined to find bandages, and left again to find stuff. As he left, Duncan quickly shut and locked the door. I looked up at him worried, as he said "Hold still." I asked him why, but he just walked closer to me, ignoring my question. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Yes, I do Duncan" I answered "but wtf? You're scaring me." With that he grabbed my foot and looked at me. His gaze frightened me, I knew it wasn't him anymore, yet compelled me to comply. He told me to shield my eyes. I did as he said. Although my eyes were closed, the darkness I saw flashed red before blinding me with white. I felt an excruciating pain, as I clenched the frame of my bed. The pain quickly stopped. I opened my eyes. The pain I had felt in my foot was no longer there. I looked at my foot, and nothing was there. Not even a scar. I quickly glanced at my friend who looked somewhat fazed. "What the hell was that?!" I asked moving my foot. He chuckled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried giving him a hug. "How did you? I can't. Oh my gosh." I said, obviously unable to find my words. He laughed again "I'm an angel," he said "it comes with the package." "Wow! I can't believe it! My best friend's an angel!" I shouted. "Gwen, you do understand that this cannot ever leave your mouth. You can't tell anyone about this. And me giving you this information isn't necessarily a good thing. There are people in Heaven who don't like me. Angels aren't necessarily these happy loving characters that live in your world's fantasies. They aren't evil, but they do what they must to protect their existence. Many of my brethren question our Father's commands, as they do not understand why he does or wants certain things and they question the reason for it.

I am here because Duncan's parent's prayed for this. At least his mother did, not too long ago. He was sick and dying and she prayed to us to heal her son, and I did. But, I made him my vessel." He said. "Did he want this?" I asked "Did Duncan, I mean is he okay with this?" He sighed. "He's fine with it. He's still here with me, he's conscious, I still let him take control, but I come when I must. Your mother prayed to me to protect you. I know that this is a lot to take in I know that you are in doubt, but I am telling you the truth. I will be back soon." I was blinded by another flash of light, as I heard the sound of flapping wings. I looked at Duncan seconds later. He was out cold.

I had gotten him a blanket and a bottle of water, and left him to get some rest. It was all just so much to take in. I knew monsters were real, but angels? I guess God was real as well, and a lot of other things I didn't think were real, were probably real. I was in the living room watching TV, when I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I looked behind me, to find Duncan there grinning. "I guess you found out" he said. "Yup" he replied. He sat down on the couch next to me. "So how long was he in you?" I asked. "Well" he said "it's been a while. I had an accident a couple months back. I was riding my motorcycle and I was hit by a drunk driver. I was in the hospital and I was horrible, Gwen. I was broken. I couldn't hold on anymore. My parents had cried and prayed for me to come back. I could hear them , but I guess they didn't hear me screaming for them. I was drifting away, and I couldn't hold on. But, at that moment, when I was sure it was all over, a hand grabbed me. Exactly at the time my heart monitor went flat. It pulled me back into my body I guess. I can remember my parent s screeching.

The heart monitor started beeping. I had regained consciousness. I could see my parents, but I couldn't control myself. I heard a voice telling me everything would be alright, that I was safe. I learned to live with it. He told me he was an angel. But, he was very cold to my parents, so heartless. He told me that he'd let me take over, and I've kind of been living a double life. Sometimes I might wake up in the mornings, and not remember anything. Sometimes he might let me remember. Ever since then, I just had to live with it. He's told me a lot of things, like he said I'd be meeting a girl soon. He said she was special, and I can only guess he meant you. He said you were telekinetic, and you have the gift of clairvoyance-" I cut him off. "So, you're saying I can communicate with spirits?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Yeah, you also have precognition and other psychic abilities that you will unlock. The angel said, he was sent to protect you from danger. You and you're brother and your mother are wanted by many creatures. You're very valuable to them. And your father, I have reason to believe that he's still alive. But I don't know where he is" he said. A tear slid down my cheek, as I was embraced by a hug. "So does that mean-" I began. "Yes, I believe the demon that possessed him the day of the shooting was letting him go easy, I don't know why he didn't kill your dad, but he's still alive." He replied.

We were left in silence as the thought processed through my mind. I was totally going crazy. Did I actually believe him? I didn't know what to think. I had lost so much already, that I had begun to think that if I was given all these problems in my life, anything was possible. "Are you okay?" he asked. I wiped a tear from my eye and replied "I'm okay."

We had just started watching TV again, as I had been doing before all of that- stuff. I could smell something that smelled like a burning object, but I quickly dismissed it as nothing. When the smell lingered, that was when I asked Duncan if he could smell it. "Duncan?" I asked. "hmm?" he replied. "Do you smell that? I think it's coming from the kitchen" I said as I got up breaking away from his grasp. I coughed as I neared the kitchen, I could see the black smoke coming from the oven. I hadn't turned it on. I quickly turned on the ceiling fan and opened a window, waving my hand in front of my face attempting to deny the smoke access to my lungs. "Duncan" I shouted "There's a fire extinguisher close to the front door. Hurry and get it please. " He did as I said, rushing back to meet me in the kitchen, and spraying the oven. We put out the fire. "How the hell did that happen?" he asked. "I dunno, maybe I left it on or something." He asked me if I was okay. I nodded.

I rushed upstairs to check on my brother. He told me that he was okay, so I decided not to worry him by telling him what had just happened. So, I called my mom.

Dialogue

**It's only gonna show what Gwen says**

"Hi mom."

"There was a fire"

"No, everyone's fine. You don't have to come. Duncan's here, He put it out."

"Mom. Seriously It's fine. Just get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"Okay, okay. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay, fine. Love you too. Mwah. Bye."

I sighed and looked at Duncan. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked. "I don't know" he replied. "I'll be right back." I ran down to the basement and found an old dusty cardboard box. I blew away the cobwebs, and opened it. Removing and old, torn up, leather book. It was my dad's. When I was a little girl, he had constantly tried to make sure I never got into it.

» **Flash Back **

"Why not daddy?" I asked. "Because, pumpkin, daddy has a lot of important things in here that you can't see yet." He replied. "But dad-" I was cut off. "Gwen you have to promise me that you'll never look in here." He said. "I promise." I reluctantly said.

» **End of Flash Back**

My dad had told me a lot of things when I was little. Things that little kids my age shouldn't have known. He told me monsters were real, he even taught me how to load a gun when I was about eight years old. We used to go hunting for these monsters together by the time I was nine. He never took my brother with us. But after he died. I kinda stopped. I pushed away all those things he told me, and I kept them under lock an key. I never talked to anyone about it. Never said a word. I always did what he asked, no questions. I guess I was his good little soldier. He had also told my brother these horrible things. I kind of hated him for ruining the only chance at childhood my had, but for me, I knew it was too late. By the time I was 13, my brother was 9, yet he still didn't have an idea about what our lives were really like.

I opened the book to the first page, labeled 1983. I read it and found out my mom… was dead. Who was this lady that I had been calling mother for the past years? My mother's name – my real mother was Mary. He wrote down that she had died in a fire. She had been pinned to the ceiling with a cut in her stomach in my nursery and her blood, had been dripping in my cradle. Until she burst into flames.

I shut the book and ran upstairs crying. I ran past Duncan, who had been sitting on the couch, and locked myself in my room.

He had been knocking on my door for the past few minutes, asking me to let him in, but I remained silent. He finally unlocked my door using a screw driver he had found. I was under my covers, with a pillow covering my face, crying to myself. I had changed back into my pajamas. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him what I had learned. We then went to my brother's room and asked him to come in. I told him about our dad, how he was a super hero, sparing the gruesome details. I told him about our mom. Our real mom, and how she died when he was born. How the lady who had been living with us, was her sister and pretended to be her for us. He took it pretty rough, but after a while he was compliant. He wasn't alright. None of us were, despite how much we tried to make ourselves seem. We decided to hit the hay. Duncan returned to the couch in the basement, and my brother and I each returned to our designated rooms.

**That Night**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Later that night, I could hear footsteps running across the halls. I smiled to myself thinking it was Duncan or Sam trying to scare me. "Yeah guys, real funny" I said. Minutes passed and I heard nothing but silence. Then, something dropped on the floor in my room. I turned on my light to find that my keys had fallen off of my command strip that was on the wall. I got up, and put it back, inspecting everything in my room, to find that everything was in order. I went back to bed, telling myself that everything was okay. As I calmed myself down, I heard laughter. By now I was getting angry. "Seriously you guys, quit pissing me off!" I yelled. Again Laughter. Nothing but Laughter. I got out of bed, and opened the door. It was completely empty. I returned to my bed, hiding under my covers. I felt something cold pass by my window, it wasn't open. I was scared to move. I could hear big footsteps coming closer and closer, outside my bedroom. It got gradually closer, but then it turned away. My anger changed to fear and I ran down the stairs to the living room.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I heard someone coming down the stairs, and I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded me. I switched on the lamp and stretched, hearing my bones crack as my gothic beauty stood above me. It was kind of creepy. "Gwen?" I asked. "Duncan?" She sounded scared. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I honestly don't know, but I'm scared." She said. "What happened?" I asked sitting all the way up. "I was in my room, and my keys fell off my hook on my wall, and I thought it was nothing, so I tried to go to sleep." I said. He nodded. "But then I heard laughter and it sounded like someone was running down the halls so I said stop, but it started laughing again. I got scared so I came down here." She said. "Oh okay. You want me to check it out?" She shook her head. I guess she didn't want me to leave her alone. "Okay, but I have to go check on your brother." She nodded. We walked up hand and hand.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Duncan knocked on my brother's door and Sam opened it. He looked scared. "Are you okay?" I whispered. He said yeah. We all went into my mom's room. Duncan said he would be right back and he went downstairs. I left too. I told my brother only to open the door if I knocked twice. I got salt from the kitchen, iron from the fire place, and a gun from under my bed loaded with rock salt. I returned to my brother's room, using our secret knock, and he let me in. Duncan was already in there with him, sitting on his couch. I locked the door, and covered the crack with some table salt that I found in the kitchen. I had an attitude adjustment. I cocked the gun, to make sure it had ammo, and handed Duncan the iron. "Where'd you learn to do that?" they asked. I sighed before saying "Dad." I talked more about dad, and he listened. I told him how awesome he was. "Sam, You remember those bedtime stories dad would tell you? How he said monsters were real?" I asked. "Oh wow" Duncan said. "Shut up" I snapped. "Yeah I guess, but what has that got to do with anything? " Sam replied "Dad wasn't lying when he told you those things. He wasn't even joking. And I'm pretty sure we've got some angry ghosts on our tails, and they're ready to shred us to bits, unless we do something about it." Duncan looked at me and nodded. "I'm gonna need you to man up for this, you hear?" he nodded. "But what if we don't make it? " Sam asked. I looked at him with compassion, before saying "We, will make it. I promise." I knew he was scared. "We lay low for tonight." I said tossing him a pistol "you see anything out of the ordinary, you slide the safety to on, shift the barrel, cock and shoot. Do not open the door unless you get the signal, do not move the salt line. You gotta go to the bathroom, pee your pants If u have too, but no one leaves the room until morning." I said. "If you're tired, you can take a nap, I'll be keeping watch" Duncan said trying to lighten the blow, "your sister and I will take care of everything. Remember your video games, no man left behind. We fight and survive until we see the light of day and we'll see what we can do then."

**Duncan's P.O.V**

The night passed by fairly quickly. We did whatever we could to stay awake. I suggested me and Gwen make out but no.

Minutes later we were greeted by a knock at the door. "Sammy? Gwen. It's mommy. Can you please open the door?" my 'mother' asked with her sickeningly sweet voice. "Mom!" cried Sam as he rushed to open the door. I quickly caught the kid before he could reach the door. "Let me go Duncan! My mom's out there!" he cried. "Sam, that's not mom! Mom's dead, remember?" Gwen yelled. Their 'mother's' voice could be heard outside the door, calling out to them again. "Gwen?! What's going on? No! NO! NOOOOOO!" We could hear her being dragged away, her fingers scraping the floor as she let out a blood curdling screech. A sickening crack was heard, as a violent splatter noise echoed through our ears. Gwen broke out crying and fell onto the floor, as her brother joined her. Great, now I had to take care of two crying babies. No offense. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes praying, as I let a white light enshroud me. In a matter of seconds, I rose. "Do not cry" I said "she is safe." Gwen's brother hid behind her. Gwen rose and asked me if I was Duncan. "No" I replied. "What does he mean he's not Duncan?" her brother asked. "Sam" I said "Don't worry. It's a friend. He's gonna help us. I'll explain it all once this is over." I told him, drying my tears. Gwen tried to comfort her brother by making some small talk, "You wanna know why I put salt at the door?" Sam nodded. Gwen continues. "Well, according to Dad's book, salt is really special. When Jesus walked the Earth, It was used when you ate meat and other things, to purify them. Buddhist's believe that salt can repel evil spirits, and that a salt line will make sure no spirits can cross. So, it's like a barrier. There's a whole story to it, and you can read about it in dad's journal if you would like." He shook his head. "No thanks" he said "maybe later. I don't want to get anymore creeped out than I already am."

**A couple minutes later**

Sam, had already fallen asleep, leaving me and the angel. "Tell me what you know about my mother." I said. "Your mother's name was Mary. She had blonde hair, she was a very beautiful woman. When she married your father, he had barely found out about her profession" he said. "So she was a hunter before him? I asked. "Yes." He replied. "What else?" she asked. "I'm afraid I must go now. Heaven is calling. He left his vessel in a blinding flash of white light.

"Great, now I'm all alone" Gwen said. I got up to look out the window. The sun was rising above the horizon. Finally. I jumped back as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to find Duncan smirking at his hi-larious joke. "Jumpy much?" he snickered. "Oh shut up." I said. "I gotta go home really quickly, to get something. Stay in here until I get back. Make sure to re-salt the door once I leave." "Okay. But please hurry." He nodded. "You got it." He walked up to me and gave me a kiss before leaving. I quickly re-salted the door, and plopped down on the couch. Wow. "Your friend Duncan will join the dead." I could hear a voice saying from outside the hall.

My brother woke up about half an hour later. "Gwen?" he asked. "Yeah?" I responded. "Where's Duncan?" "He had to go home really quickly. He'll be back." I said. "Okay. Can I go downstairs and grab some pancakes real quick?" he asked "I'm hungry, and a growing man's got to eat." "Haha, you are so not a man" I replied "and you'll have to wait till Duncan gets back and we kill this ghost, because I'm not letting you go out there." He said fine. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. "Sure. Shoot." He sighed "I think I can talk to them." I smiled, "Who's them?" "The ghosts." He replied. "Oh? Did you talk to them?" I asked. "No, but I heard them. They said that they wanted us to play with them. They're bad Gwen." I just sat there staring at him, too scared to say anything. Duncan gave the knock, and I opened the door for him. He was carrying a load of stuff in a leather bag. There was gasoline, some kind of powder, and a lighter. "What are you gonna do with those?" I asked. "I'm gonna get rid of some undead bitches" he replied. "Now, since we're thinking Courtney did this, cuz this crap started happening after she came, was there any place you saw her go? Any place in particular?" he asked. "Well, she was in my room" I replied. "Okay" he said "You're gonna have to show me. Sam, you're coming too. Everyone stay close, and just for a precaution, dump some salt on yourselves. " "You want us to what?" Sam asked. "Dump salt. On your bodies." Duncan repeated. I looked at my brother and gave him a shrug as I started dumping salt on myself. "Are you two read?" Duncan asked. "Ready" we replied in unison. I grabbed the gun, Sam grabbed the iron, and Duncan had the gas, powder, lighter, and E.M.F reader, and we headed to my room.

The device started beeping higher and lower pitch frequencies, as Duncan walked around my room. I was behind my brother. I heard the E.M.F reader whooping as it neared my desk. Duncan glanced back at me, and I shrugged. He quickly pushed the desk back to reveal a dent in the wall, poorly hidden. He moved the device to the dent and it whooped like crazy. He kicked the dent in, and grabbed a little wooden box out of the hole, and smiled at us. We rushed out of the room and headed for the fireplace downstairs. My brother let out a yelp, as he was dragged away from us into my mother's room, and the door slammed behind him. I pounded and kicked the door, hoping it would fall down, as I heard Duncan running to the fireplace. "Let him go" I cried "take me instead." I turned around to see two laughing children, crack their heads, flicker, and approach me. I swung the iron right through their bodies, and they vanished. I returned my attention to the door, but it still wouldn't budge. I could hear my brother screaming my name, as I began levitating off the floor. "Crap!"

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I threw the box into the fireplace, and started spraying gasoline, and igniter powder on it. I flicked my lighter multiple times. All it did was send sparks flying, it wouldn't light. I looked behind me and saw a child flicker and approach me, in a sickening motion. I still had my thumb on the dial, frantically rolling it. My lighter flicked on. "Bye bye bitch." I said tossing it into the fireplace. The box quickly caught on fire, as I watched the little boy explode into a ball of fire. Screaming. I stood still. It was over. I quickly ran for the stairs as my focus returned on Gwen and her brother.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was being levitated off the ground. I couldn't breathe. My vision grew blurry until all I could see was black. Darkness. My heart. It hurt so much. I closed my eyes. I was ready.

**A/N: This part is a little corny so brace yourselves.**

Second later, I was dropped on the floor, my brother stopped screaming. His door slowly opened and he rushed to my side, crushing me. It was over, everything was finally over. I returned his embrace, as my breathing returned to normal. He helped me get up and we went downstairs. We were greeted with a massive hug. "Is it over?" I asked Duncan. "It's over" he said. "Well, now that we've all had a good scare, I'm going to go back to my room, and go play some video games" my brother said walking up the stairs. "The kid scares me some times." I said to Duncan. He chuckled "Yeah." "So is it you now, or the angel?" I asked him. He smiled. "It's me. 100% badass." "Good." I leaned in for a kiss, and he leaned in as well. I stopped. "Can you help me clean this up then?" I asked. "Only if you agree to being my girlfriend." He replied. I blushed "Hmm. I don't know" I said. "It's a once in a lifetime offer. If I were you, I'd take it before I lose it" he said "It's a fair bargain." I sighed. "Fine, I'll be your girlfriend." "Yes!" he shouted. "I have two conditions though" I continued. "Name 'em" he said. "First of all, no pet names, no planning, no pookums. And, you have to take me hunting with you." I replied. "Umm, yes to the first part, but I don't know about the second one" he said. "Oh, come on" I began "I've already been hunting with my dad when I was little. It's not a big deal. " "That's true, but you're probably rusty by now" he said. "Take it or leave it" I said. "Fine" he said going in for the kiss. "Ah ah ah. Pinky pwomise?" I asked. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Fine, I guess I'm gonna have to say no to your offer then" I said. "Fine, fine. Pinky Promise" he said taking my pinky.

**THE END**

**OF THIS CHAPTER**

**R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**January 25**

**A day after Gwen's 18****th**** Birthday**

***AN: Warning: The beginning is SUPER CORNY. So just bear with me. Lol, inside joke. Rated M for mature content in the beginning. Also, I own absolutely nothing other than the beginning, and a few twists in the plot. All credit for like 80% of the plot goes to Supernatural and Eric Kripke, the most talented writer, director and producer EVER!***

Gwen was in the woods, wearing a plaid red and black shirt, Three Days Grace t-shirt, black combat boots, and blue jeans with rips in them. Black earplugs could be seen coming out of her ears. She was holding a rifle, shooting empty pop cans that were placed on top of a wooden fence. She hadn't missed one, just yet. After all of them were taken down, she took out the earplugs, and had a seat on the forest floor. She could hear the leaves crunch underneath her as she took a seat. She opened up a black bag that she had laid on the dirt floor during her shooting session, and took out a leather book opening it up, trying to find a page labeled; Wendigo. This would be her first hunt in a while since the massacre.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I walked up behind her in a matter of minutes, carrying some supplies in a black backpack, slinged on one side of my body. I wore the usual black shirt with the skull on it, blue jeans, and red and black vans. "Hey" I said "You ready?" Gwen looked up at me, and stood up. "Yep, I sure am" she said. "So, what were you doing in the woods, all by yourself? I said we would meet up at your house" he replied. "I know. I just needed some fresh air. My aunt has kind of been getting on my nerves, talking about my safety and well being after she found out about our little paranormal experience. So I just left." "Oh, yeah. Makes sense. You sure you want to do this?" he asked me. "Of course I do. And you better not back out of this. You promised" I replied. "Sweetheart, I'm not the one you should be worrying about right now" he said. "I'm fine. Really" I said trying to assure him that I truly was fine. "Okay" he said "I parked my car out front. Where are we going?" I smiled at him before saying "We're going to Colorado!" He looked at me closely, trying to figure out if I was joking or something. His teal gaze met my charcoal eyes, and he knew. "Oh. You're not kidding" he said. "Of course not, my dad had written about getting cases cross-country. And I found one of his old phones in one of the boxes in my basement. He had gotten a recent message from an unknown caller, asking him to check out a possible case in Colorado. So, I decided that I wanted to check it out for him. You know. It might even help me get close to finding him." I replied. "Oh OK he said "sounds good, but what about your brother?" I looked up at the blue sky, it was overcast and the sun was shining bright. "Him, and my aunt are going on some bonding trip. I don't know where. They'll be back in about a week" she said. "But, it's your birthday. Couldn't the trip have waited?" I asked her surprised. "I told her I didn't mind, it's just another year closer to death. Besides, we already celebrated it yesterday" she replied. "Wow, you are the first person I've ever met, that could make birthdays sound awful" I chuckled. "Why thank you" she replied. "Not a compliment" I said.

We walked back to his car, and he opened his trunk. "Wow. You are probably the only teenager I've ever met, who carries a loaded arsenal in your trunk" she said. "Well, of course. You gotta be prepared for this type of thing" I replied. She nodded her head. "So I'm guessing this won't be enough" she said gesturing to her rifle. "Is it full?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then, no. Luckily, I got some slugs with me. They're filled with rock salt, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to make it work" I said closing the trunk. "So you're family really lets you do this?" she asked me. "I'm nineteen dude, I stopped listening to what they had to say a long time ago" I said to her. "Seems fair enough," she replied getting into the car. "Gwen ?" I asked. "What?" she replied. "Wanna make out?" She just stared at me. I chuckled. "Gwen, you don't have to imagine me naked, you know? I could take of my clothes for you right now, if you want" I said wiggling my brow. "Oh my gosh Duncan," she replied. "What?" I chuckled, moving in for a kiss. Our mouths collided, as we started our passionate make out session. Our tongues danced around, doing the meringue. She tasted like peppermint. I slowly crawled out of my seat, never breaking our kiss. My hands moved around her body before stopping at her "nether regions", if you know what I mean, as I slowly rubbed her. She slightly pushed back, breaking our spark. " Duncan… I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry," she whispered. I kept my position above her, my eyes inspecting her face carefully, before getting off of her. "You're kidding, right?" I asked her. She slightly blushed, and looked away. "What?" I smirked. "Nothing…" she whispered, refusing to make eye contact. She fixed up her Three Days Grace tee, licked her palms, and began matting any loose strand of hair she could find. My eyes wandered a bit south from her face. "You are such a perv," she said snickering, and snapping me back into reality. "We, should probably get going, it's a long drive to Colorado" she said putting on her seat belt I groaned. "Gwen. You're eighteen. When are you gonna finally do 'the deed'?" I looked at her. She gave me a devious grin. "Hmm. Idk. I'm thinking about waiting until marriage" she replied. " You just love torturing me. Don't you?" I snapped back. "Yup" she replied . I grinned deviously, as she shot me a puzzled look. "You are such a perv," she whispered. " What did I do this time, sweetheart ?" I asked. "You have that weird look on your face…" she replied. "I thought you liked weird." "Yes" she began, "but your look is more creepy than weird." "Now that's just mean Gwen" I said in mock hurt. "Then man up, and quit being so sensitive," she teased, "we should probably be getting back to our case." I slouched back into my seat, "Fine." "Come on, don't be like that. Please for me?" she asked in a baby voice. "Anything for you sweetheart" I growled and winked at her. She quickly turned red and looked away. I loved the fact that we had almost been going out for like a month now, yet she still got flustered whenever I winked at her. "Why are you blushing babe?" I asked her. "I'm not" she mumbled.

**On the road**

*** Corniness ends here***

She took out her dad's journal. It was like a guide to all things paranormal. I watched vividly, as she carefully pulled back each page, afraid that she might rip the paper or fabric. My description of the book; it was like a Pandora's Box. It could be full of mysterious things, and secrets that a person shouldn't have to know. Yet, at the same time, those secrets are incredible, and could change your point of view if you were to choose to accept them. It could hold dangerous secrets, or life changing memories and revelations. It could be used for good, or it could be used for evil. It was a book full of wisdom and knowledge, and each page turned forwarded the events of the past, as a fast forward button forwards a movie on a DVD player. "The wendigo" she began, "the thing we're hunting , it's not in here… but I'm pretty sure my dad and I hunted one of these in the past" she said, her attention still focused on the book. "Maybe the page was ripped out or something" I suggested. "Yeah," she replied "maybe."

None of us had said a word for miles.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, breaking the silence. "Yeah, I'm fine" she mumbled looking out her window. "Listen, I'm sorry that you had the life you had" I began "and that you had to go through all of the things you've gone through. And I know you don't need my sympathy, but I'm just saying don't beat yourself up about it. We'll get through this crap together." She looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks, and I know your worried about me, I get it, but I'm perfectly fine" she said.

"So, where are we now?" she asked. "We are right outside of Grand Junction" he said. She took out my dad's journal, and flipped it open to a certain page. Written on it were a pair of coordinates; 35.11. "It's weird though" she began. "How so?" I asked her. "Well, according to my research, this Wendigo thing, it's been hiding for twenty years, and then all of a sudden, it decides to come out now," she began, " I just don't get it. And these coordinates, my dad left, they point to Black Water Ridge. There's nothing there. It's just woods." "Why would he send you to the middle of nowhere?" I asked her. "No idea. So, what do you know about these Wendigo things?" she asked me. I half- smiled, keeping my eyes on the road. "Well, they are thought to be cannibalistic spirits that can possess humans or monsters. In some cultures, the people who believed in this myth all seemed to share one common knowledge, that humans could turn into Wendigos if they were to result to cannibalism." "So the people living here, they think there's a wendigo on the loose?" she asked me. "No, they think it's a bear or something" I said. "Idiots."

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

We drove up to the police station. Before we entered Duncan took out his backpack from the trunk and asked Gwen to wait. "What is it?" she asked me. "I know you don't like to make a big deal out of your birthday, and all, but I got you a little present." I said unzipping the pack, and taking out a giant sketchpad. Gwen's eyes widened and she stood there in awe. She looked so cute. "Oh my gosh, Duncan" she began, "that's for me?" I laughed a little seeing that her expression hadn't changed. "Yeah. I know how much you love art, so I thought that you might like this for the trip. You know. Something to keep you busy, while we're traveling" he said just as he was crushed by a very strong force. "Thank you so much!" I sighed in delight, "I really love it." He chuckled, "I knew you would."

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Wow," she began "just wow. This is amazing!" I smiled at her. "It was no big deal" I said. She just stood there, looking down at the sketch book, while flipping through some pages. "Thank you" she whispered. "Np. I hate to ruin your fun Gwen, but we're burning daylight. We should go check out this case before it gets dark" I said. She just nodded before carefully placing the sketchbook on the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

***TBC: I just posted this, cuz I haven't posted in a while, Ending kinda sucks. My dad's laptop's keyboard is busted, luckily i found a loophole, so it took me a while to update. You can blame old technology for being so sucky. Next part will hopefully be out by Friday, maybe earlier. Don't know yet. Thanks to everyone who reads this, I really appreciate it. Go Obama! Lol, I'm listening to Alicia Keys sing " Obama's on Fire"... I'm gonna go now.***


End file.
